Opposite Day
by RainInfamy
Summary: What happenes when The Host Club's King wants the whole school opposite of what it normally is? Only you can figure that out by reading.
1. Chapter 1

The day started off like any other. Woke up, took a shower, brushed my teeth, got dressed, ate breakfast, and took the bus to school. It was a normal day…kind of. When I got to school…everything was the opposite and backwards. And I mean EVERYTHING. The classes were on opposite sides. Our schedule was backwards. It was weird. But the weirdest thing of all was the people. Earlier when I said everything was opposite and backwards I meant everything. Even the people. I didn't notice it till the first class was our last thing we do after school. Meaning I had the Host Club first. I go into the new room for the day and I see dresses…Ouran's yellow dresses…on every guy. I thought that this was some weird twilight zone but it wasn't. That's when I knew that the school had its annual Opposite Day. I mean I heard about it but I didn't think they went ALL OUT!

"Haruhi! You're just in time! Here go put this on!" Tamaki said as he glided over towards me in the ugly dress. I shuddered seeing him look like a girl.

"Um...Sempai…Why are you wearing the girl's uniform?" I asked while looking him up and down. I thought for a moment and wondered if he had everything. The bra, panties, even stockings but I decided not to ask.

"Why? Because it's Opposite Day! Every one day out of every year we do something opposite! It's usually the club who picks what's opposite and this year it was our Host Club!" He said as he twirled around with a bunch of roses flying around him.

I surveyed the room and almost had a permanent twitch. I looked at the twins in their matching hairstyles and dresses. I saw Kyouya with his laptop on his lap acting like a girl. That part almost made me have a heart attack. I saw Mori-sempai with the dress on and his usual face. And then I saw Honey-sempai with make-up, dress on, with his hair up and done nicely. I looked at him and really thought he was a girl. I zoned back in on this weird twilight zone when Tamaki was waving his manicured nails in front of my face.

"Haruhi? Are you alright Haruhi? You look pale and red. Are you sick?" I blinked and looked at him. He even had fake nails on! Did I bump my head when I was sleep?

"Yes sempai I'm fine. Just a little freaked out that's all. But why did you choose to do everything opposite today? Why not just the classes or something?"

"Because I wanted to know what it was like to be a girl, Haruhi! The way they act, walk and talk just fascinated me! Now here go change into this uniform my darling daughter. Now you don't have to dress like a boy because of the broken vase!" He said as he pushed me towards the changing room. I sighed and shook my head as I walked in. This day was just going to get weirder by the second.

After being pushed into the changing room I taught if it was even worth coming to school today. I mean it wouldn't have affected me that much if I skipped one day out of my high school career right? I Let out a sighed as taught what awaited me at my house. Never mind. I guess I could deal with this for just _one_ day right?

I began to strip out of my boy's uniform and into my girls uniform when I heard the guests begin to arrive.

"Kyaaah! Tamaki-sempai you truly do look like a girl!"

"Honi-sempai you look so adorable even in a dress!"

"Oh my god! The Hitachiin twins are just take my breath away gorgeous!"

I let out a sigh as the shrieks of many fan girls filled the room. After I had put the dress on I walked out into the main room to see a room where our patron's where entertaining the hosts! What, are they going to tell me next I have to use a urinal instead of a toilet?

I slowly made my way towards Tamaki as he sat down with his usual clients.

"Oh, Haruhi! Don't you look marvelous in the dress! It complete suits you," he said as he stood up, grabbed my hands and spun my around. "The perfect image of how a girl should look like!"

What in the world was he trying to say? Might as well ignore him, knowing him he'll go into of his dramatic sessions.

"Um. . . Sempai? Why are the girls acting like there our hosts?" I asked as I looked around the room.

"Oh silly Haruhi, when I said I wanted to know what it was like to be a girl, I meant even knowing what it'd be like to be a patron here at the club!" He responded in his usual manner.

He definitely wacked his head pretty hard this morning. Well I guess I shouldn't be complaining. At least today I get to prance around in the dress that I couldn't afford to buy.

"Oh Haruhi!" said one of the girls I served. "You look just like a girl! If you'd put on a wig I bet you none of us would be able to recognize you at all!"

"Um . . . thanks?" I said. I shouldn't really get offended by that, I mean she doesn't know the fact that I'm not actually a guy.

Tamaki grabbed me and grabbed my chin lifting up my face towards his. "Doesn't he now?" His smiled lit up the whole room and with that the girls went into overdrive.

I let out an inward sigh and said, "Sempai let go of my face."

With that he let go of me and stepped aside smiling. "Oh yes!" he exclaimed while he tapped his fist into his open palm. "Over there is the group of girls that are going to be _your_ host for the day."

I looked over to where he was pointing at and my eyes bugged out of my head.

"No…Oh God no…"


	2. Chapter 2

I stared in shock at who my designators for the day were. I would have been happy with anyone else. But with my luck that didn't happen. Instead I got the three most annoying people in the whole school. Anna, who always talks about mindless crap. Sophie, who is in your face 24/7. She talks about herself all the time and if you start to mention anything about yourself for more then 5 minutes she'll start to ignore you because you aren't talking about her. And last but not least there is Cammy. I think I dislike Cammy most of all because she stares at you. She doesn't just stare but she burns a hole through your body. And not only that but when you look at her she starts flipping out and telling you to stop staring at her. I swear one day I'll-

"Haruhi! Go on! You have to meet your "Host's" for the day!" Tamaki said as he pushed me along. I stumbled forward and looked at all three girls. I looked at Cammy last but quickly looked away because she was staring at me. Tamaki patted me on the head as he fluttered off. Leaving me to deal with these girls by myself. I sighed and sat down smiling. They smiled back.

"Hello! My name is Anna Kakashi. It's a pleasure to meet you!" She said in her cheery voice. That was also annoying. The fact that through anything she would always show that same smile. The world could collapse into nothingness and she would still have that same smile on her face.

I was tapped on the shoulder and I only had to turn about 20 degrees until I was facing Sophie. She leaned in closer until I could smell the Mint Peppermint Tea that she was drinking. She winked and introduced herself as well.

"Hi, My name is Sophie Fay. I'm 16 and I'm in class 2C. Did you know my dad owns a farming company? He's really good with crops. I think some of the high quality vegetables come from our farm and -

"Excuse her. She likes to talk non-stop." That was Cammy. She was staring at me with those big blue eyes of hers. I shuddered and smiled at all three women. Anna grabbed my wrist and pulled me down in the seat in front of them. Cammy slid over to me inch my inch and smiled.

"My name is Cammy Deliano, Pleased to meet you." She said and smiled. I was happy to have at least one non-crazy person in this group besides me.

"What's your name?" Sophie said

"Haruhi Fujioka." 

"Nice to meet you." all three girls chimed in together.

"Oh, that's right! We're the hosts today!" Said Sophie as she smiled and looked over at Anna, whom seemed to be trying to figure out some sort of puzzle as she stared at me. "What are host's suppose to do Anna-chan?" she looked helplessly at here friend.

Anna then reluctantly tore her gaze away from me and looked at Sophie. I was so relieved when her gaze was finally off of me. While I grasped this moment of opportunity I looked around the room to see what the other Host's where up to.

Honi looked like a doll as he sat on Mori's laps, with his long extensions that flowed naturally down to his waste. Honestly, it was such a waste he wasn't a girl. Mori on the other hand, he looked like on of those buffed up girls that spend way to much time in the gym. Geez, talk about a scary sight.

Hikaru and Kaoru where fooling around with they're dresses and wigs trying to get there Host-for a day to blush and complement them as much as they possibly could. Honestly don't they get tired of their usual antics?

My gaze then traveled over to Kyouya who had his legs crossed, head cocked over to one side as he drank from a wine glass what I was hoping was not wine. With his long wig that stopped somewhere along mid waist, and evil, evil, grin on his face he looked just like some malevolent Queen. And not just any kind of evil queen. But the kind that would abuse and torture her subordinates till they were driven to the point of either suicide, or insanity. Scary.

I quickly looked away from Kyouya and looked at Tamaki who seemed to be enjoying this entire opposite day fiasco. As he sat there talking to his "hosts" he truly did seem like a queen. Not the type Kyouya was, but the nice and pleasant queen that would do anything for her people.

"What do you think Haruhi-kun?"

I turned around to look at the girl who was speaking to me who just happened to be Anna. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I turned around and saw how close those deadly eyes of hers were next to mine.

"Y-Yes?" I tried not to sound scared as a slowly moved away from her to create some space the two of us.

"We asked how our Princess for the day would like for her to dance of dreams with her Prince's for the day," said Cammy as she slowly stood and reach out her hand towards me.

"No thanks, I'm not much of a dancer," I said as I made waved my hands in front of my face. There was no way in hell they were going to get me to dance.

"Eh, does this mean Haruhi-kun doesn't know how to dance?" asked Sophie in an overly mocking voice as she gave me a sly grin. "You know I do take dancing lessons so I think it'd be fair to say that I can teach you. After all my dancing instructor does say _I'm_ the _best_ dancer he's ever taught."

"You don't say?" was all that could come out my mouth as I looked around. Trying to find a way to escape from this.

Great out of all the days to decide not to bother me they pick this one.


End file.
